The ultimate gang, friends, and partners
by gigglebelly101
Summary: Natsu is the leader of the Mafia gang Fairy tail. Lucy just an ordinary girl... or is she? Years ago her parents died by the Mafia group Sabertooth, all because of a broken promise and a key. Her past has now come to haunt her, but not all of it is so bad... is it? Nalu, Gale, Gruvia,and Jerza. First 8 - 9 chapters help build the story line a bit and to explain the past as well.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL ALL CHARACTERS COPY RIGHT OF **Hiro Mashima** STORY IS COPY RIGHT BY ME

Just another average day for Lucy Heartfilia, waking up, taking a shower getting changed and getting ready for school. Yep just another average day. _'I really don't want to go to school today… I just want to stay home, and visit my parents…' _Deciding it was the best thing to do Lucy changed out of her school uniform that consisted of a black pleated skirt, a white button up collared shirt and a dark red almost blood like vest that had the school logo on it. Slipping a white dress over he busty figure, she liked the idea of its purity, it had light coloured flowers on the bottom rim of it just before it stopped above her knees. The material was thick enough so that no one could see her bra and underwear but it was still light enough for the summer warmth. Decorating her dress with a red belt that she placed around her waist before slipping white sandals on her feet, she grabbed the cord and wrapped it around her ankle meeting the pink flower buckle. Pulling her hair into a spiral bun at the back she ruffled her fringe and some hair out of the bun so it framed her face with two strands.

Grabbing her handbag and keys Lucy walked out of her small apartment, that she had a hard time keeping ends meet, before locking it. Feeling the sun rays fall upon her skin she was grateful that she had grabbed her umbrella as she saw the storm clouds roll in from over the hills. Walking past the stores in the street she took turn after turn, although in a zombie like state, she knew the way all too well, she did this every year. Stopping in front of a large decorated but opened gate, Lucy walked down the gravelled paths passing tombstones of the deceased, of those that had died from natural causes and those that had died too soon.

As she continued to walk down the path, she came up to a tombstone that had two angels hugging the sides of it… "_Here Lays Jude and Layla Heartfilia… May they watch over their loved ones."_ Placing a bouquet of red roses decorated with baby breath and yellow daffodils, near the tombstone, tears pooled in her eyes. Forcing a giggle, Lucy smiled at her parents as the tears started to fall. "You know mum… dad… That I'm in grade 12 now… It's my last year of High school… I was meant to go to school today… and all those other days that I came to visit, But I guess it's just a habit now to come here on the day of your deaths... Erza and Levy think that I should do this on the weekends rather than skipping school. I saw them yesterday, they said if I was going to skip school I had to say hello for them… so… Hello!" Lucy giggled trying as hard as she could not to cry. "I better get going, it looks like it's going to rain soon, and you know how I can get sick easily from being caught in it." Wiping away the tears as she stood up from sitting on her knees in front of their grave, she started to walk away but not without looking over her shoulder "Thank you…" She said softly as she walked back to her place.

Lucy was lucky usually it started raining when she would visit her parents, like the world was crying with her, maybe it was because she left earlier than usual she didn't bother to go on about her life today, she would visit them again soon and tell them about it. On her way home she felt the spits of rain landing on her, sighing she pushed up her umbrella so that it was now shielding her, hearing the small pitter pats of the water landing on the material. Feeling her side vibrate Lucy reached into her handbag pulling out her phone. _"Hope you are ok Lucy, I hope you said hello from Erza and myself. I know that they are watching over you." _reading the words within her head Lucy smiled replying to Levy's text _"I'm ok, and I said hello for you both… Is it ok if I crash with you six tonight? I just don't feel like being alone. Also you can give me my timetable and tell me how school was!" _grabbing her keys from her handbag, Lucy unlocked her apartment door quickly packing an overnight bag… _'I guess I have to take my school bag instead… it will be easier to go to classes tomorrow.'_

Hearing her phone ring, Lucy looked up at the clock realising that it was recess at school "Mushi Mushi Levy!" hearing the giggle on the other end of the phone Lucy smiled. "Hey Lu – chan, yeah Erza, Juvia and myself are fine with you crashing with us tonight! If you like I can give you your timetable tonight so you can just pack tomorrow's classes rather than your entire school bag or waking up early to get home and get what you need." "Yes please!" Lucy grabbed a pen and paper ready to write down tomorrow's schedule. "Ok so for the first two periods you have English, then you have Maths, then your last two periods are Art."

Jumping up and down in excitement Lucy was brought out of her daze when Levy spoke up "Lu – chan I have to go, recess is almost over and the teachers are looking for people with phones out to take away. You know where the keys are just let yourself in! Oh and one more thing, we have a new roommate today so don't worry if someone's there!" before she could say bye Levy had already hung up her phone. Reaching under her bed Lucy grabbed out two of her art books, one A4 and one A3, she had already drawn some pictures but they weren't filled enough not to use for her class. Packing her books, laptop and some drawing utensils, Lucy made her way to her draws pulling out a pair of matching pink with blue lace bra and undies before grabbing out a short black bed pants and a pink singlet that always snugged her body nicely. Stuffing her clothes away in her bag she grabbed her school uniform placing that on top of everything before making her way to her friend's house with her umbrella over her head.

'_I should probably apply for a room in the dorms. I don't think I can afford a mistake like last year…' _recalling how much she had to work just to pay her rent and only a little food, it was almost impossible to do her school work, she almost had to repeat the 11th grade… If it wasn't for Levy, Erza and Juvia helping her pay her rent and get her school work done she would be repeating the 11th grade this year. When Lucy moved into her apartment 3 years ago, the rent was so cheap, but with construction that was happening making the suburb look nice, it had made her rent increase dramatically. She was forced to take more hours at the small café she worked at, eventually having to take on more and more to the point she once had to go to hospital from exhaustion and a high fever.

Remembering how much trouble she had gotten into with Erza, Juvia, Levy, Jellal, Gray and Gajeel, Lucy gulped not wanting to ever go through that with them again. _I'll apply for a dorm or a share house... definitely… or maybe I should ask if I can move in with them seeming they have a room left. _Hugging her snowman plushie tight, Lucy was knocked back into reality when someone had bumped into her, causing her to fall forward on her hands and knees, dropping Plu. "Owie…" her eyes nit-picked together, but she opened them to see a tall man extending a hand out to her. "Sorry! I didn't mean to… I'm just lost in my own thoughts today." grabbing his hand she noticed his pink hair… it was spikey and defied the laws of gravity even though he was soaked from the rain, he was tanned, and from the looks of it, he was well toned. He wore her school uniform as well. The boy's uniform was just black pants, a short white sleeved button up shirt and a blood red vest with the school symbol on it, but he had added a scaly like scarf to it

He reached down picking up the plushie, it was dirty, and soaked from the rain. "I'm really sorry, I'm a bit lost." Passing her back the wet drenched plushie her eyes were saddened at the state of it. "I can get it cleaned for you." her head hung low as she hugged it tightly, causing him to poke his head under her umbrella that she had put back above her head. She mumbled something under her breath so softly, she thought he wouldn't hear it "It is the only thing I have left to remember her…" as tears pooled in her eyes she was surprised when the man hugged her tightly, he smelt of burnt wood and cinnamon, she didn't know why but she found comfort within it. Pulling back from his embrace she wiped her eyes "I'm sorry." smiling at the man "You said you were lost, where are you trying to get to?"

Pulling out his wallet he grabbed a card that had an address on it, "Oh! You're the new roommate!" a curious look covered his face "I'm Lucy Ashley, I'm friends with the people you're moving with. Their place is actually just around the corner from here, I was on my way over so I'll let you in." raising her umbrella she pulled it over the man and started walking. "My name is Natsu… Natsu Dragneel." he followed grabbing the umbrella, his hands over lapped hers. "Allow me, your hands are grazed, and your bag looks a bit heavy." blushing slightly at his actions she let go of her umbrella letting him hold it over them both.

As they stopped in front of a large house "They keep the spare key in this hollow rock." pulling the key out unlocking the front door, Lucy placed it back down within the front garden.


	2. Chapter 2

Placing her bag down in the large lounge room, "So you go to Fiore academy?" Lucy headed towards the small room, next to the kitchen, placing Plu into the washing machine, before turning it on. "Yeah, do you as well?" "Yeah…" her voice trailed off recalling what his name was as she tried to remember his where else she knows him from… then it hit her… "So Mr Dragneel…" saying loud enough so he could hear. His rested his slightly tanned, toned framed against the laundry door "What's up?" running his fingers through his drying but still damped hair. "What is the leader of one of the most deadliest mafia groups, Fairy Tail doing here?" Lucy knew well about the mafia, all the different gangs, how you ask? She born into it. She knew everyone, she knew all the names of the mafia groups, who was allied with who and who was enemies with who, she also knew the names of all the leaders. "How do you know who I am?" slowly walking closer to her, she backed into the washing machine her hands resting against it as she tried to push her body further into it, wanting to escape.

"You told me your last name… and because of that I remembered something my parents taught me. And also, it's kinda hard not to know who you are with all the stories and rumours that go around about the different gangs, and their leaders." _'After all we do have history together…' _she thought to herself smiling softly but quickly came back to the real world when she felt him hovering over her, his face was serious but it was not threatening, in fact it was more curious then anything. "You look familiar… I know you from somewhere…" '_You smell familiar too…' _grabbing out his phone he took her picture and sent it to a contact under Happy. Leaning backwards from hovering over her, he snickered under his breath. "You might want to change… I can see your underwear." Looking down at her clothes, Lucy instantly tried to cover herself as a squeak left her mouth. "Although I do enjoy the view, I doubt you want to get sick." Turning around he waved his hand as if in dismissal as he walked out of the small room chuckling.

Walking upstairs towards an open door he saw that his belonging had already arrived, Natsu just had to unpack them from their boxes. Unzipping his suitcase, he pulled out a pair of black cargo pants, before removing all of his clothes and changing, he didn't bother putting on a shirt, he went down the hall and threw his wet clothes into hamper. Walking back to his room, falling on the bed that was already there, Natsu listened to the soft footsteps downstairs, before pulling out his phone, Happy was calling him. "So, do you want the good news or the bad news first?" sitting up Natsu sat on the edge on the bed "Just tell me what you got." "16 years old, 1st of July, Her alias is Lucy Ashley, her real name is Lucy Heartfilia... She is the daughter to the mafia leader Jude and his wife Layla Heartfilia, at least she was before they died 7 years ago." Walking out of his room he looked over the railing at the girl with wide eyes as she started drawing in one of her art books humming a familiar tune. _'I haven't heard that Lullaby in so long...' _he thought before remembering something happy had said. _'She can't be Lucy… She died 7 years ago in a car accident…'_

"The Heartfilia's had an alliance with Fairy Tail before they died. Makarov got word of the fight a few hours after it had happened, and found her locked away under floor boards in her parents' bedroom, under her mother's body… the father died protecting the mother and she died protecting their daughter." Walking back into his room he sighed "She is our Lucy, Natsu… the one we used to play with you when we were children. She stayed with you and Makarov for two weeks as he pulled some strings behind the scenes for her to get a new life. After he had gotten her a new identity and past, he faked her death then she went from foster parents to foster parents until she turned 14 then ran away and got her own place." "Anything else?" Natsu asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"Just two things… But I don't think you want to know one of em…" "Just tell me" hearing Happy sigh on the other end of the phone Natsu's eyebrow rose, he was curious "Sabertooth killed her parents." his eyes widened "Are you really sure you want to know the other?" "Tell me." "She was arranged to be married when she came of age… to one of the next leaders of an allied or rival gang… To make an alliance or to make one of the alliances her family had stronger…" sitting down on his bed he listened to Happy's voice "She was and is your betrothed…" Silence fell upon Natsu, Happy was kind enough to give him a moment to register what he had told her. "Is that all?" Happy's voice broke through the silence "For now, thanks Happs"

Falling back onto his bed his phone still in his hand, thoughts ran throughout his head. _'Why did Sabretooth kill her parents? Why didn't Makarov tell me that I would be going to school with her? Why didn't hell Makarov tell me she was still alive? Why the fuck wasn't I told she was my betrothed!? And why the fuck was I not told that I had a betrothed!' _Pulling his hair he ruffled his hands through it before pulling it once more in a fit "Gargh! I swear when I get my hands on that old man I'm gonna kill him!" he growled "Want a hand?" a soft voice broke him away from his thoughts and his rageful fit turning his head he saw Lucy standing in the door way, she was wearing her pyjamas, her pink singlet and black shorts. He could see the outline in her singlet of where her bra was. "Well that depends what with." As she looked at him smirk, confusement covered her face _'So she is completely innocent?' _she walked closer her head peeping over his, "I meant giving you a hand unpacking." smiling at him he pulled her down onto his bed and hovered over her, his arms caging her.

Lucy's mouth was partly opened, her eyes wide and he cheeks tinged with pink. He started leaning closer, staring at her plump lips, thinking of how badly he wanted to claim them. _'She was and is your betrothed…' so she is to be my wife…' _Happy's words ran through his head as he hovered over her lips, but before he could crash his against hers, he felt her hands trying to push him away, causing him to smirk. He moved to her ear, hot breaths tickled her skin, causing her to shudder as she tried to push him off of her. "I would love for you to help me… Lucy… Heartfilia…" Climbing off of her, Natsu grabbed his pocket knife and started opening all the boxes in the room but one. "Well are you going to help or not?" Placing the knife on the bedside table, he looked down at her, her face was still pink as she sat up. "Yeah…" her hair was down now after she had changed, it covered her blushing blank face as best it could.

After unpacking all the boxes they laughed together and shared some stories, but then she brought up something he wasn't expecting. "How do you know my real last name?" Lucy spoke sitting on the bed not facing him her hair hid her blank expression. "I sent your photo to my colleague, he is good at digging dirt up on people… Remember Happy?" "Yeah… who could forget a blue haired boy who had an obsession with fish" she sighed "So you know about my parents… who I am? Where I come from? How I was raised?" her expression was still blank "I know about your parents, how they died protecting you… and how they were part of the mafia as well, which explains a bit on how you know Me." Turning her head around to face Natsu who stood on the other side of the bed "Then you know that we played together as children right?" he just stood there with his arms crossed over his chest "Yep… But if it weren't for Happy I think I would've kept those memories locked away, never wanting to see them again." Natsu was being honest, she did look and smell familiar to him but he just couldn't put his finger on it without Happy's help. "Lucy when I was told that you had died after just being saved by your parents, I trained nonstop, not wanting to lose anyone close to me again…" sitting on the edge of the bed behind her he just looked down at his feet, not sure whether to be happy that his friend was alive… or upset that she had a new life "Please don't tell anyone about me please… I will tell them when I am ready…" Natsu nodded "Yeah…" he said softly as a smile spread across his lips. _'It's just like when we were younger… keeping secretes from everyone else.'_

"What about this box?" Lucy said as she turned around pointing to a large box labelled protection. "I'll unpack that one later" "Oh come on we've done so well, plus it will be better to do it now and relax before the others get back!" "Why aren't you scared of me?" the question caught Lucy off guard turning around to face him as he flopped back on his bed just staring at the ceiling. "Pardon?" "Why. Aren't. You. Scared. Of. Me?" smiling at him, _'Her smiles aren't forced… they are truly sincere, just like I remember them…' _"I don't see why I should be scared of you, you haven't done anything to hurt me now have you? Sure I know things from when we were little that you did, but they were harmless pranks. And sure! I've even heard stories around school but that doesn't make them true now does it?" her eyes were bright as her smile softened looking into his deep onyx eyes.

"And what type of fia..." her eyes widened realising what she was about to say _'I almost let it slip… he doesn't need to know yet… I think… I don't even think he would want to… not after all these years.' _she jumped slightly when he touched her shoulder with a worried look. "Sorry I just got lost in my thoughts for a moment there. What type of friend would I be if I was scared of you?" she was still smiling at him, he remembered why loved her smiling, it could rival the sun in its brightness, but also how friendly and warm it was as well.

Poking his nose she leaned over his body, her breasts pressed against his stomach as she reached for his pocket knife. A low growl erupted from within him _'She's so damn soft.'_ "I said no…" grabbing her hand Natsu flipping her busty figure under him, laughing slightly at his actions, Lucy knew this would happen if she pushed him enough. "Well… It says protection… so it's one of three things, one: Its protection gear for when you are out on jobs. Two: it's a box full of guns or…" he continued to hover over her "And what's the third?" a massive smile broke across her face "It's a giant box of Condoms!" she bursted out laughing under him with her hands on her stomach, as his face went from normal to pink to red _'She's got guts… I'll give her that' _he thought to himself as he leaned into her ear "Well… If it is a box of condoms…" licking up her neck causing her to moan and shudder beneath him, _'Fuck I love that sound she makes…' _"Then I need to… get you in the mood… to use them, now don't I?" her face went red at his words, it could rival that of Erza's hair.

Moving one of his legs between both of hers, Natsu pushed his knee upwards, pushing against her innocence, making her moan beneath him, as he licked and sucked on the nape of her neck, leaving small red marks that were slowly turning purple. As he continued to move, rubbing against her he watched her unravel beneath him, the moans she made was heaven to his ears. _'He's grown so much.' _She thought as she cupped his face for a moment before her hands started to graze over his exposed torso, she could feel each of his muscles as she lightly ran her fingers down towards his pants, tugging on them. Lucy started to buck her hips against his knee, she was in a completed daze almost hypnotised at what he was doing to her.

Natsu smirk of Lust turned into a soft smile of happiness when she had cupped her face, he nuzzled into her hand slightly _'I thought I would never see you again…' _He felt her hands move down to his shoulders, lightly touching the scar on his neck before she traced her hands further down his feeling his toned body, before reaching his pants, he could feel them becoming uncomfortably tight, as she tugged against them. His ears twitched and he abruptly stopped when he heard the front door open and voices emanate from downstairs.

When Natsu had, stopped Lucy's mind was foggy for a moment but when she heard the voices of her friends downstairs she sat up so quickly that her head came in contact with his. As he sat on the bed rubbing his forehead, he saw Lucy sitting almost on her knees with her legs either side of her. Her back was straight, her face red, with wide eyes, one of her hands covering her mouth, and the other between her legs. But before Natsu could open up his mouth she ran downstairs, "Lucy?" Gray called out as she bumped into him, but she kept running, her face was red and hidden by her hair. She sat on the couch, burying herself into her art. "Lu-chan?" Levy called out as she passed her in the lounge room. "Are you ok?" "Mmhmm" she replied and nodded at the same time, pulling her hair over her shoulder hiding the marks that Natsu had given her. She just sat there red and continued drawing a beautiful fantasy landscape for one of her novels she was writing.

Gray poked his head into Natsu's room seeing him laying down on his bed, his hands behind his head, eyes closed with a giant smirk on his face. Yeah he was pissed he couldn't finish what he started with her, but he was happy because of her priceless reaction, how he made her felt, how she wanted him back "What did you do Flame-brain?" Gray called out, breaking Natsu out of his thoughts "None of your god damn business Popsicle head" sitting up Natsu grabbed his pocket knife and opened up the last box. "Really… you think you need that many weapons?" Gray was still standing in the door way "No… I just like my guns" starteing to place them all around his room, of course hiding them from the naked eye. All of the furniture in his room was customised to fit all of his weapons. "Hey Gray…" Natsu called out "Is she staying the night?" his friend helping put away his weapons "You mean Lucy? Yeah, she usually stays over when she can't afford food or when she's feeling blue, but she always comes here on today's date." Placing a gun in the top draw of his bedside table "Why's that?" reaching for another gun Natsu placed it in a hidden slot on the side of his bed. "Her parents died 7 years ago today" walking out of Natsu's room Gray walked to his own.

"Lucy?" Juvia sat beside Lucy poking her face "What happened?" she asked Levy "I don't know we all came home and she was running from something upstairs…" Erza sat at the bar that was on the edge of the kitchen, eating her strawberry shortcake that Jellal had gotten her. "Juvia's going to guess Natsu did something…" instantly Erza gotten up from eating her cake and stormed up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

"Natsu Dragneel!" Erza shouted as she banged on his bedroom door, Natsu shuddered at her voice… He had known her since they were children, he had known a lot of the Fairy Tail members since they were children… opening up the door he smiled at Erza nervously "What did you do to Lucy!" a smirk came to his lips as he remembered what he did to her, the moans that she made. "Natsu!" quickly Natsu stood there like a brick too scared to move "I did nothing! I swear!" _Lies… _he thought to himself. "You liar! Lucy is down there as red as my hair! I don't know what you did but you are going to march down there and apologise! Right now!" Gray, Gajeel and Jellal stood in their bedroom door frames and tried their hardest not to laugh at the site before them. Erza was the only person that could scare him, one of the most revered and feared Mafia leaders was scared by one of his own subordinates, sure she was his friend first but fuck did she scare him, she scared nearly everyone.

Knowing all too well that Erza was serious, he tried to get his body to move but found that he couldn't. "NOW NATSU!" Pulling his ear she dragged him down the stairs to the lounge room, basically throwing him in front of Lucy as she let go of his ear. "Lucy… Natsu has something he would like to say." hearing a mumble under Natsu's breath Lucy lifted her head to face him, her face was still blushing. "I didn't hear you…" She said softly which made Erza loom over Natsu, her aura was black as her hair started to flare around as if it were in water, he could feel the daggers she was glaring at him. "I'm sorry Lucy…" Natsu looked at Lucy, her face was starting to return from its red state to normal. Levy sat next to Lucy and laughed as she held her stomach. "I'm sorry, but Erza is the only person that can scare him like this." Wiping a tear away from her face she saw Lucy smiling at the sight before her, but also as if she were remembering something.

Sitting on the other side of Lucy, Natsu rested his chin on her shoulder "That's pretty awesome, I really like this part here." he pointed to the red dragon flying in the sunset lit sky as a blonde woman sat on the edge of a cliff with her hair moving in the wind as she watched the magnificent beast fly "My mum taught me to draw…" smiling softly she heard the washing machine beep, but before she could get up Levy had already made her way with everyone's school uniform pulling out the plushie Levy placed it in the dryer and turned both of the machines on before walking back upstairs to Gajeel's room.

Everyone was in their own world, the 16 year old Levy was in Gajeel's room reading a book as she sat in the 17 year olds lap. He read the book over her shoulder zoning in and out as he played with her blue hair. The two 18 year olds Erza and Jellal were in the houses gym just training together. The romantic 16 and 17 year old Juvia and Gray sat in the theatre room watching a horror movie. The 17 year old Natsu was bored, he was hoping that things would be more exciting, his stomach started growling at him, but he knew he wasn't allowed to raid the fridge, last time he did Erza tore him a new one, and his stomach was like a bottomless pit when he was hungry.

Hearing his groans and his stomach growling at him Lucy giggled before getting up. "It's only 5 and you're hungr-" she was cut off when her stomach started growling too, as if communicating with his. Natsu laughed as she blushed slightly "I haven't eaten since this morning!" she placed her art book in the coffee table and made her way to the kitchen, grabbing out multiple vegetables, meat, and fruit. "What are you doing?" looking over to the kitchen he was distracted momentarily as she bent back down into the fridge, her butt sticking high into the air. _'I swear… She is oblivious to what she is doing…' _standing back up Lucy smiled. "I'm going to cook dinner! It will take three hours though for the pork to cook though. But I can make some starters and I can make a fruit salad for desert!" Lucy grabbed a butchers knife out of the second draw "I hate this knife…" she said softly as she glared at the blade.

"What did it do to you?" He just had to ask '_This outta be good' _reaching into the top shelf reaching for the salt, oil and paper towel Lucy found that she had to stand on the bottom shelf to reach the oil. "Every time I use it… I cut myself… It's like it has it out for me…" looking down at her finger she pouted. "Then you're using it wrong." Taking a deep breath Natsu sighed as he walked into the kitchen, "This time I'll cut the meat, just tell me how." Watching as Lucy tried to reach the oil he picked her up sitting her on his shoulder, making her grip onto the top shelf as hard as he could.

"Wha- What are you doing!" "You can't reach the oil right? So I'm helping" as she grabbed the oil and paper towel, she felt Natsu's hands grip her sides before gently lifting her, sliding her slowly down his body. He enjoyed the way her body felt against him '_Stupid clothes…' _he thought to himself before noticing that her singlet had ridden up to just above bra and she hadn't noticed. "Blondie…" he called out as she placed the last of what she needed on the bench "Your shirt…" he said as he pulled it down making her blush deep, wrapping her arms around her breasts. "Don't glare at me like that, I could've left it until someone else came out and saw." grabbing the knife that hated Lucy he went towards the pork, scoring it.

Lowering her arms she watched Natsu score the pork "The chicken breasts… can you cut it in half and then at a 45 degree angle for stir fry?" nodding she grabbed a smaller knife out of the draw as she started to cut Vegies for the stir fry before placing them all into a bowl. Natsu had finished cutting the meat and watched as Lucy cut a bunch of fruit, placing them into two large bowls, before placing them into the fridge, but not without getting herself and him a bowl. Between eating her bowl of fruit, swaying her hips, and finishing the prepping the roast pork, Lucy started cooking the stir fry. Natsu enjoyed the smell of the chicken and the vegies cook. "Is it done yet?" he hugged her from behind placing his head on her shoulder causing her to tense "Almost…" she said softly not realising she started to sway her hips again and hummed. "If you want to get revenge or continue where we left off earlier... I don't think doing it here near a hot stove is a good idea…" his words made her tense once again after realising what she was doing. _'Completely innocent…' _he smiled to himself.

It was now 6 and everyone had come to the kitchen when Lucy had called out for some food. "This is just to top us till dinner." Serving bowls to everyone Natsu instantly dug into his food. "Sorry about his table manners Lucy… he never really had any when it came to food." Gray commented as they all sat in the lounge room eating their food, and talking. "Hey… can I ask you guys something?" Lucy looked down at her empty bowl smiling nervously "Yeah of course" Levy Erza and Gray said in unison. "Well remember last year when I got really sick from working so much and trying to get my school work done?" they all grunted and nodded except for Natsu who just watched her intensely. "Well I was thinking… that maybe I could move into the spare room upstairs. I can work around the house to earn my keep, you guys can make sure I'm not over working and I won't have to ask to come over… a – and I wo – won't have to b – e alone." before she knew it tears had started falling down her face. Sniffling and hiccupping like a crying person does Lucy quickly set her bowl down on the table and ran into Levy's room, causing all the girls to chase after her. "Lucy…" Natsu said under his breath _'Why does my heart hurt when she cries?' _

Lucy had done this before, not long after she was forced to move in with foster parents after foster parents, she had re made friends with Levy and Erza, they had re introduced her to Juvia and the four of them became best friends one again. They never suspected her to be the Lucy that they knew growing up, they did comment how similar they looked but they just brushed it off, knowing it was impossible for her to still be alive. Lucy was often found crying, and she told them that her parents had died not long ago, but she could never tell them her real last name, she wanted to live a normal or as normal as you can get life. As far as they knew she was Lucy Ashley. She had never taken them to visit their grave, and she was happy that they never asked. They were her family, they have been there for here when she needed it most, and they are still there for her now, making sure she is safe and healthy. "Lu – chan…" Levy climbed onto her bed and pulled Lucy into her hugging her tightly finding that she was crying now too, she didn't know why. Maybe it was because she hated seeing Lucy cry. Yes that was it. Levy always broke down into tears when Lucy cried. Juvia and Erza climbed onto the bed as well, all hugging Lucy. "Lucy… how about you move in tonight?" Erza spoke pulling out of the hug to see Lucy smiling, although she was still crying, "Really?" she said as she wrapped her arms around Erza hugging her tightly. "Yes, You are a sister to us Lucy, and we don't want you to go through what you did last year again…" wiping away her tears Lucy turned her head when Juvia tapped her shoulder "We will always be here for you Lucy."

"Never seen her break into tears like that…" Gray said as he grabbed everyone bowls "Yeah…" Jellal said as he bent over, resting his head on his knees as he fisted his own hair. Although Gajeel said nothing, he was worried too. "She should move in." all the guys looked at Natsu semi shocked at his words, this was after all one of Fairy Tails houses "Why are you so mushy over her?" Gray asked placing bowls in the sink "She isn't our Lucy… Even you should know that." "Well, you guys seem to really like her, like she is family. So I thought maybe she could live here, so we can be a family." "Aren't you worried she is going to find out about us?" Jellal stopped pulling out his hair and relaxed back into the couch for a moment. "Not really, how long have you known her? 5 – 6 years? If you have managed to keep it from her so far I doubt that it will be a problem." _'Truth is… she is the Lucy we all grew up with... she knows about all of us already…' _he thought to himself.

"Gajeel, Natsu, Gray, Jellal… Get your keys we are helping Lucy move in tonight." Erza came out of the room with all the girls following her, Lucy stood behind them all trying to hide. Her face was red and her eyes puffy from crying. "Natsu, you still have your boxes from earlier?" Juvia spoke as she walked upstairs towards his room. "Yeah, but usually people wait for the answer before going to get something! Plus… they are down here near the front door…" Juvia pivoted around on her foot and walked down the stairs.

All the guys had taken off to Lucy's place except Natsu, who waited outside as Lucy washed her face. "I didn't know you had a car" Lucy spoke as she walked outside, all the girls were there waiting with him "Well actually Jellal, Levy and myself picked it up for him our way home from school, the rest of us got a ride with Gajeel." Erza spoke as they all got into Natsu's 4x4 "So that's why you walking today!" Lucy almost shouted. "So how do I get to your place Lucy?" "I'll direct you Natsu... Lucy doesn't have a car and usually walks to and from her apartment to well everywhere..." Erza said "In other words she doesn't know the roads does she?" Lucy's head hung at his words and nodded. "Ok then, lead the way Titania!" Erza punched him hard in the arm and glared at him, giving him the 'how dare you use my Fairy Tail codename in front of Lucy!' look.


	4. Chapter 4

They had made it back to the house 2 hours later, taking her stuff upstairs to her new room… right next to Natsu's room. The aroma of Roast pork and vegies engulfed the kitchen. Everyone had settled down eating the food that Lucy had cooked with the help of Natsu "This is soo good!" Natsu drooled as he scoffed down his food, causing everyone to nod and laugh at him in agreement. "Th – thank you" Lucy spoke as a small blush formed across her cheeks. _'She is so cute...' _he thought to himself and choked on his thoughts "You're meant to chew and swallow not just straight out swallow" Gajeel said as he took the last mouthful of food that he could muster.

After dinner everyone offered to help Lucy unpack, of course she said yes! The quicker it was done the quicker they could all relax and she wouldn't have to worry about doing it later. Her new bedroom was larger than the one she had just moved out of and all of her stuff fit in perfectly. "Thank you again so much" the guys had put her queen bed together for her "Eh, you're family Lucy, this is what we do for family." Lucy smiled as she flopped backwards onto her bed. As everyone left the room Lucy sat up and quickly grabbed Natsu's hand stopping him from leaving, but before he could turn around, she was hugging him from behind. "What's wrong?" he could feel her body pressed up against him, she felt small compared to him, he was after all like another head taller than her, but she found it comforting. Shaking her slightly side to side "Nothing… I just wanted to say thank you…"

Letting go of him Lucy smiled walking in front of him, grabbing his hand Lucy made him follow her to the theatre room "Let's watch a movie!" Lucy said happily as she opened up the large doors to their basically mini cinema. "What are we watching then?" Lucy placed the dvd of the movie she had chosen into the projector. "Pans Labyrinth" sitting down on one of the soft couches, Natsu sat beside her, enjoying the movie, and laughing inwardly when Lucy covered her eyes when the child eater had eyeballs in his hands chasing Ophelia back to the door '_She's so damn cute...'_

At some point during the movie Lucy had fallen asleep her head resting on his lap as the rest of her body curled up in a ball. _'Guess I should put her to bed' _Standing up carefully, trying not to wake her up, Natsu wrapped his arms under hear and carried her out of the room, and up the stairs to her bedroom. "Natsu?" Gray walked out of his room with Juvia laying peacefully under the sheets asleep. "What?" he replied softly trying not to wake the sleeping blonde in his arms "What are you doing?" "What do you mean what am I doing? What does it look like I'm doing? I'm putting her to bed" looking down at her with a sweat drop when she groaned, Natsu continued walking to her room as Gray closed his door.

Somehow Natsu had managed to open her door and place her under her sheets without waking her, but as he tried to walk away she grabbed his hand and woke up. "Natsu?" sheepishly rubbing her eyes as she sat up "Yeah?" he said softly "Can you stay with me for a bit? You don't have to of course! It's just I'm usually snuggled in with Levy or Erza by now and I think that they are asleep and…" tears spooled in her eyes "You don't want to be alone tonight…" watching her nod, Natsu climbed in beside her under the sheets and pulled her close to his chest as she cried softly into him as she listen to his heart beat "I re – really don't se – e how – ow you are sc – scary." She sobbed. "I just have a soft spot for ya Luce" he said jokingly as he rubbed a hand up and down her back, Lucy quickly found herself asleep with dry tears on her face. Not wanting to wake her, Natsu decided to sleep in her bed tonight… but for some reason he just didn't want to leave her alone either _'Maybe I do have a soft spot for her. Like when we were kids…' _

The following morning Lucy awoke, feeling oddly warm and something holding her close. Lifting her head her face was instantly red when she saw Natsu's sleeping face. _'I have to admit… he is pretty handsome after all these years…' _one of her hands rested on his chest and her other on entangled with his arm that she was using as a pillow as they slept. Trying to wriggle her way out of his embrace and entanglement, she ended up waking him up, he smiled at her as he stretched his arms and legs, making her smile back. "Sleep well? Gajeel said, neither of the two noticed that he had opened the door, hoping to wake Lucy up to get ready but found both of them, a cheesy smile spread across his face. "It's not what you think!" Lucy accidently shouted causing Gray and Juvia to see what all the commotion was all about. "Oh my…" Juvia spoke covering her eyes. "Juvia! It's not what you think!" Her face grew redder by the second "I asked Natsu to stay and ke – keep me company because I woke up crying a – and everyone was asleep a – a – and I didn't want to wake anyone!" they knew she was telling the truth but it was fun to tease Lucy from time to time. "So Salamander… how was she?" Gajeel asked with a massive grin across his face, Natsu instantly caught onto what the tall dark haired man was doing "She was so loud! I'm surprised none of you heard her!" Lucy froze in embarrassment, her face went from looking at Natsu when he spoke then to Gajeel and Gray when they spoke, denying everything they were saying.

It was the middle of the school day and Lucy was stuck in maths… one of her least favourite subjects… the teacher only explained things one way, and when she asked for him to explain it another way he start yelling at her causing her to yell back, so in the end Lucy just got Levy to explain it to her after school. The bell rang for next period and Lucy packed away her text book and casually walked towards her art class, but she felt he body wobble, feeling weak. Grabbing her head she quickly tried to knock herself out of her state before meeting up with Natsu on the way to next class. _'A lot of people are avoiding him… I guess that's what happens when you're the leader of a feared mafia group' _Running up to Natsu she waved "Natsu!" she called his name, causing him to turn around. "How's school for you?" asking as they walked along side by side. "Not as boring as I remember, I guess it's because I know some of the students here are from rivalling and allied gangs. But none are leaders." listening to Natsu Lucy tried to avoid being bumped by incoming students as they walked to their classes, but that didn't work when someone was deliberately trying to bump into her.

As Lucy fell to the ground her art book fell out of her arms. "Watch it blondie." A blonde man with a scar on his face turned around and looked at Lucy on the floor his friend with black hair stopped in his tracks "Bite me asshole" grabbing her art book she saw Natsu's hand extended out to her to help her up. After helping her up Natsu grabbed the blonde man by the collar "How about you apologise to the nice girl" "Natsu Dragneel… Leader of Fairy Tail" "And who the Fuck are you?" slamming the man up against the lockers, Lucy jumped at the loud bang "Just call me Sting…" Natsu grinned when he grabbed the other man's fist as he tried to punch him "And that's Rogue." Twisting the man's wrist so fast Rogue was now flat on the floor. "Apologise to the nice lady…" Looking down at Rogue Natsu saw a symbol he never wanted to see at this school… It was Sabertooth… "Sorry, now let me go!" Sting raised his voice which made Natsu let go.

"C'mon Luce you don't want to be late" Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and dragged her behind him, he didn't notice that how harshly he was holding her arm as he walked hurriedly in a blind rage. "Natsu…" She winced, "Natsu… You're hurting me…" Her voice broke him out of his trance and he let go, he looked down at her wrist and his bangs hid his face "I'm sorry Lucy…" Lucy could feel the pain in his words, which made her feel sad. Wrapping her arms around Natsu she hugged him tightly, he was stunned by her actions, but found himself wrapping his arms around her resting his head on top of hers. Feeling that he had calmed down enough, Natsu and Lucy parted ways as she entered her class.

As Natsu entered his classroom, he sat down between Gajeel and Gray. "We need to talk, text the girls and Jellal, tell them to meet us behind the library building, now. "What's this about flame breath?" Gray asked as he mass texted everyone "Its Sabertooth… they are at the school." before Natsu could even stand from his seat, Gajeel and Gray dragged Natsu out of the class to behind the library. Five minutes had passed and Natsu wanted to punch the brick wall, but before he could raise his fist the girls arrived with Jellal running towards them. "About time" Natsu's voice was stern. "What is this about Natsu, what's the emergency?" Erza spoke, they all knew that when he was in this kind of mood, that he was more than capable of living up to his reputation, he was more than capable of murder in this mood.

"Sabertooth is in the school, as far as I can tell it's most likely just the two at the moment, Sting and Rogue. I want to know who they are, who they talk to, what they talk about, and what they are doing here. I want someone outside of school to follow them both keep an eye on them." Natsu couldn't contain his rage anymore he punched the brick wall, cutting his knuckles but not breaking any bones. Levy and Juvia flinched at his actions. "I will get Lily and Happy on it." Gajeel spoke pulling out his phone before walking away from the group.

By the time that they had finished talking and setting everything up it was lunchtime, they decided to meet Lucy where she could usually be found, it was the schools forest like garden that was usually deserted because it was in the very corner of the school grounds. Natsu followed everyone else seeming he didn't know where Lucy would actually be. "So why do you two go come here Erza, Jellal?" with his hands at the back of his head he continued following the group. "You gotta be joking right? Didn't Makarov tell you?" hearing Erza sigh he knew he had forgotten something. "This is a special type of school, it's from grade 8 till grade 12 but! That's just that building you lot came out of before, there is a university block on the other side of the school, which is where Jellal and I attend. The reason it is like this is because this school and university is usually for mafia member's, but normals come here too, usually if their family come from a background of dealing with different mafia groups… dumbass. Now change the topic I can see Lucy."

The moment she heard footsteps Lucy looked up seeing the whole gang, a wide smile spread across her face as she waved to them all. "Lu – chan!" Levy practically tackled Lucy to the ground in a giant bear hug. Which made them both laugh, "I was worried when you didn't come back to class Levy!" Lucy pouted "Sorry Lu…" climbing off of her friend Levy smiled at the blonde "We still have another period of it so I'll be there!" as everyone pulled out their lunches Natsu groaned when he realised he forgot to pack his lunch… his stomach started growling at him which made Lucy giggle "Here." Passing her lunchbox to Natsu, only keeping a punnet of strawberries to herself, she watched as Natsu eyed her sandwich and muesli bar "I'm not very hungry today, and by the way your stomach is growling you forgot to pack your own lunch." Lucy smiled at him with her eyes closed and her head tilted slightly to the side. Natsu took her food and thanked her before eating with everyone else.

'_She looks pale…' _Natsu watched Lucy closely as she talked among everyone else _'She looks like she's hot…' _the slight glisten to her made Natsu worry. But was brought back to reality when the bell for their last classes came. "Lucy… gimmie your phone" confused she grabbed out her phone and passed it to him, and watched as he put his number into her phone. "Done!" stretching quickly he walked Lucy back to her art class before going to his metalwork class. At the end of the school day everyone made their way to the student car park hoping into one of the three different cars. Gajeel Levy, Gray and Juvia in one car, Erza and Jellal in the other and Natsu and Lucy in his own, all making their way home, but Erza and Jellal had stopped at the shops to buy food before heading home.

"Luce…" Natsu's eyes focused on the road but he knew something was wrong "Why did you go to school today?" taking off her vest Lucy turned the ac onto her body "It was a school day, I go to school…" unbuttoning the top buttons to her school shirt enough to get a breeze on her chest but not enough to expose her bra Lucy rubbed her forehead in pain. "You know exactly what I mean Lucy, why did you go to school if youre sick?" stopping at a red traffic light Natsu looked over at Lucy who's body covered in a thin layer of sweat. "I'm fine it's just hot is all" Natsu watched her closely but before think of a comeback, her head fell to the side as she fell unconscious. Watching her body go limp Natsu cursed to himself pulling out his phone dialling Levy. "What's up Natsu, the lights green and you aren't moving!" she joked with him "Get over here, bring Juvia too Lucy's unconscious."


	5. Chapter 5

Natsu speed through the city, ignoring the honking of people. Natsu had gotten out of the car, just moments ago, unbuckling Lucy from the front seat and moved her to the back placing her on Levy and Juvia as they sat either side of her. "Fucken idiot!" Natsu cursed slamming his hands onto the steering wheel. "If she was sick why the fuck didn't she stay or go home!" resisting the urge to hit his head against the wheel, he honked his horn as Gajeel over took him. "Natsu! Calm down!" Levy screamed at him as she rested her unconscious friend head on her lap "He is only over taking you to slow you down a bit and stop you from hitting innocent people or killing us from a fucken car accident!" Natsu growled, in this mood he hated people yelling at him, usually he would yell and threaten them or hold a gun to their head depending on who they were.

Juvia reached for the first aid kit that Natsu had hidden inside of the front passenger's seat. Grabbing a small towel, she got the bottle of water out of her school bag that was room temperature and damped it before placing onto Lucy's head. "Levy use this cream, it will keep her body cool." Nodding at her friend, Levy reached inside the small container that was transparent orange. "I have concluded that she has a high fever, Natsu you were with her yesterday, was she stuck in rain at any time?" Juvia's voice was stern as if demanding a quick answer "Yeah when I bumped into her, her umbrella fell. It was pissing down with rain so she got drenched pretty quick." "Did she take a shower hot shower when she got back?" "No, she only got changed when I mentioned that she was drenched."

'_I wish Lucy took more care of herself…' _Levy was massaging the cream into Lucy's skin. Feeling the car come to an abrupt turn and stop Levy looked at Natsu who had already turned off the car and slammed his door shut, opening up her door waiting for her to climb out. He was trying his best to stay as calm as possible not wanting to hurt his friends.

Pulling Lucy's limp body to the car so that he could carry her in both arms, he walked her to the house and carried her to the bathroom, slamming the door with his foot behind him, causing everyone to flinch. "Juvia isn't sure who is scarier, Gray… Is it Natsu at the moment, or Erza if she finds out Natsu is making sweat her fever out in her underwear…" Gray gulped, quite happy he wasn't in Natsu's shoes.

After Natsu had slammed the door with his foot, he placed Lucy on the bathmat before turning the shower on to full on heat, he loved his showers boiling, but he quickly changed the temperature to a warm hot, so that it was still steamy but would be tolerable for her. Removing his school uniform, Natsu stood there in his flame boxers and started removing Lucy's uniform leaving her in her Lacy light purple and pink underwear. _'Gotta remind myself later to get her back for this.' _he hissed as he felt his member come to life. Picking her up, he held her so that her head rested in the nape of his neck, with her arms wrapped around him, as one of his hands held her back and the other supporting her underneath. As he and opened the glass shower door, Natsu wet both of their bodies before sliding down the tiled wall, sitting on the warm tiles as the steam just stilled in the room. He rubbed his hand up and down her back as he rested his head against hers, listening to her deep breaths.

Feeling the rapid fall of warm almost hot water fall upon her skin, Lucy opened her eyes slowly, trying to register her surroundings. Feeling something rub up and down her back Lucy jumped slightly turning her head, to face Natsu who looked at her angrily… "You do know how much trouble you are in right?" her face was slightly red from her fever, trying to avoid his gaze she pulled and looked away from him for a moment with her arms slipping from around his neck to his shoulders, she felt something poking her, she looked down realising that she was in her underwear, and so was he... but he was turned on by the current situation, and when she moved he hissed through his teeth. "YOU PERVERT!" she screamed as loud as she could with her voice going horse, she tried to slap him but her wrist was caught before she could even get close to hitting him.

"Call me what you want you are still in the shits! Do you know how fucken worried I was when you just went limp in the car? How fucken worried Levy, Juvia and the rest were! If you were sick you should've stayed home!" he screamed as he pulled her back against his body he forcibly holding her there, and when she tried to pull back but he just gripped her tighter. It was like trying to hold a cat against you in a bath, the cat just didn't want to be there. "You are a pervert… You stripped me… and…" she whispered as she hid her burning face, finally giving up, there was no way he was letting her go. "Hey 'that's' not my fault! You're the one that went to school when you were sick and you were the one that decided to wear Lacy shit." she giggled slightly which made him bite her shoulder, making her wince but moan from the pain that turned into pleasure. "And hell I wasn't going for a shower in my school uniform and neither were you… In fact! I don't like the feeling of my boxers being as wet as they are!" rubbing a hand up and down her back he couldn't tell what was sweat and what was water, it just all melded together.

"Get out of the shower! You've been in there for half an hour!" Gajeel banged at the door, Lucy had fallen asleep with a soft smile on her face, within Natsu's embrace. Opening the shower door Natsu noticed the bathroom door was being closed. Looking at the vanity, he saw clean dry clothes and fresh towels for them both. Placing Lucy on the vanity, leaning her against the mirror he quickly dried himself as best he could while watching Lucy, making sure she wouldn't fall. Putting on a fresh pair of red boxers and pants, he didn't bother with the shirt. Looking at Lucy as he did his belt up, a thought crossed his mind _'If I change her bra and underwear, she would kill me, scratch that I think all the girls would before she'd wake up.' _Wrapping Lucy's arms around his neck, Natsu held her in place as he grabbed her dry towel draping it over her body.

Opening up the door, Natsu saw all the girls there waiting for him, as if to make sure he didn't change her, and they sighed with content as Erza pulled the towel away. "Can you guys change her…" a slight blush crossed his cheeks. Erza held out her arms to receive Lucy, she wasn't heavy so it was easy for anyone to carry her really even Levy. The red head shot a glance at the leader of the gang, as if approving what he did. Watching as they walked back into the bathroom he waited 5 minutes, leaning against the wall beside the bathroom door as they changed her clothes and dried her hair. When he heard the door click open Natsu smiled to see that she was still asleep peacefully, even with her redden fevered cheeks. Erza had passed Lucy to Natsu and he had taken her upstairs putting her to bed, Juvia had brought in a humidifier to help her breath properly, and to help her get over her fever. Levy walked up to Natsu as he sat on the edge of her bed "You're lucky Erza didn't see the hickies you gave Lucy…" she turned on her heel and walked out the door _'I would be a dead man if she knew…' _

A month had passed, and no word from Happy or Lily. Lucy had slowly gotten better, and was all healthy now. Natsu was happy that she was better, she was no longer found having a coughing fit in her sleep, and while she was awake she could actually stay awake. The entire household had all agreed that she was not going to go to school of course during while she was ill, but when they made this decision she threw a hissy fit and tried to sneak out of bed early the for the next week after they argued… Natsu knew that she was going to try something when she stopped arguing with everyone and agreed with them instead. He would wake up at 5am and sit outside of her door, and when he heard her soft footsteps, he stood up ready throw her over his shoulder and take her back to bed and got in with her.

Natsu rarely left her side, he refused to go to school until she was better. Levy, Juvia, Gajeel and Gray brought their homework to them. Natsu would sit on the other end of the bed watching Lucy while he did his work, making sure she ate the soup that Levy and Juvia made, and made sure she drank plenty of fluids as well. He didn't mind if she didn't do her homework, but when he tried to take it away she pouted at him saying she didn't want to have to catch up on all this work when she had to go back to school, and not sleep for three days straight. He actually agreed with her.

It was Friday evening and everyone was now downstairs in the lounge room, Lucy was asleep upstairs over working herself that day to exhaustion. Everyone talking about random things, from some school work to gang work. Hearing is phone ring Natsu reached into his pocket noticing it was Happy who was calling him. "Natsu we have a problem." Gajeel's phone started ringing and it was Lily, who had basically said the same thing. "Lily and myself, we have been following the two that we had been assigned, Sting and Rogue. We haven't been spotted of noticed, but we know why they are at the school Natsu… They are after Lucy Heartfilia…" Natsu's eyes widened as he ran upstairs to check if Lucy was alright.

Gajeel gritted his teeth into his phone "Lucy Heartfilia is dead, she died 7 years ago alongside her parents." "No Gajeel. Put me on speaker" doing as his long-time friend had said Gajeel pressed the speaker button on his phone "What is this about Lily? Everyone knows the Heartfelia's died 7 years ago from a rival gang." Erza spoke, her voice was breaking, as if trying not to cry at the accusation that she was still alive. Hearing a sigh on the other end of the phone Lily spoke "Happy received a photo last month, of a young woman with blonde hair and brown eyes, who is a spitting image of Layla Heartfilia, at first Happy thought it was impossible for it to be the Lucy we all know, so he checked for anyone who looked remotely similar, Happy came up with nothing… Makarov had given her a new name, a new identity, a new life, she is now known as Lucy Ashley… and Sabertooth are after her…"

Everyone's eyes widened at this new information, is their long-time friend really the daughter of the Heartfilia's, the daughter of one of the richest mafia groups that ever existed, the friend that they thought had been dead for 7 years? "They are after her because of the money that was left to her in her parents Will… and because –" gun shots echoed through the phone "Lily!" Levy shouted "Fuck, look meet us the underground Happy and I will explain what we know there!"

The guys grabbed the keys to their cars "Juvia will go with Natsu to make sure Lucy is ok." Juvia kissed Gray on the cheek as he left the house "I will do the same." Levy stood on her tip toes while pulling on Gajeel's shirt pulling him down and giving him a kiss, before he made his way to the underground. "Natsu get your ass down here right now!" Erza shouted, she knew that he was most likely in a mood, but she was also in a mood, she was the only one that he would listen to right now "Grab your keys and Lucy, we are going to the underground… You both have explaining to do!" Erza screamed almost pulling at her hair as she left the house with Jellal.

Natsu came down the stairs with Lucy in his arms as she slept, "I'm guessing you know now huh?" he looked at Juvia and Levy as he grabbed his keys. "Why didn't she tell us?" Levy asked snatching the keys out of his hand as she glared at him "I'm driving… her voice was stern she was not happy at all. As she stormed her way to Natsu's black 4x4 she waited for everyone to buckle in before heading off.

The trip to the underground was oddly quiet, it was uncomfortable for Natsu, he was jealous that Lucy was sleep not having to face them quite yet. Stepping out of the car, Lucy was in his arms, still fast asleep. He noticed everyone was waiting in the car park for his car to arrive. Walking into a dark alley way, moving his shoulder up against a brick that scanned his tattoo that symbolised he was a part of Fairy Tail. _'Gotta love the tech we have… only Fairy Tail members can get in because of the chip implanted into the tattoo.' _As the brick wall shifted revealing a staircase, and at the bottom an elevator. "You know you lot being quiet… it's starting to get on my nerves." Natsu spoke as they went to the bottom floor.


	6. Chapter 6

The doors of the elevator opened revealing a whole bunch of friendly gang members who were happy to see their friends. "Where is Makarov?!" Erza spoke causing everyone to stiffen and point the stairs to a large room that was Makarov's office. Everyone started whispering when they saw Natsu carrying beautiful blonde girl. They dared not joke, not with how everyone in their group looked. "Natsu?" a small voice broke through the whispers, Natsu turned towards the voice to see Mira, Lisanna and Wendy at the bar serving the members "It is you Natsu!" Wendy spoke as she jumped over the bar hugging her older 'brother' "Lisanna, can you help Wendy take the girl to the infirmary." She nodded as she took the girl from his arms and took her to the infirmary with Wendy.

Erza grabbed Natsu's arm pulling him up the stairs into Makarov's office slamming the door behind her friends once they were all present. "What is this about?" Makarov sat in his leather chair "How? How could you not tell us Lucy Heartfilia lived? Or that she was with us? How could you not tell us that Lucy Ashley was our Lucy Heartfilia!?" Erza screamed as she slammed her hands onto the table, tears erupting from her eyes. Erza fell into a puddle on the floor as she cried her eyes out with Levy and Juvia hugging her from either side crying with her. "I did not expect you to ever meet again… Not until she was 18… I did not expect her to ever go to Fiore middle school or academy." "That doesn't explain anything old man!" Gray shouted "Where is she currently?" Makarov looked at Natsu with a concerning look. "She is downstairs in the infirmary… Idiot over work herself… she's resting in the infirmary." Natsu nodded his head over his shoulder.

"Why did you bring her back here?" "I found two Sabertooth members at Fiore Academy, after meeting with the others in private, Gajeel had gotten Happy and Lily to monitor them." Almost as if on queue the door swung open revealing two men, one had very dark tanned skin with white hair and a scar over his eye and the other with Blue hair and pale skin, they were covered in blood. "Oh my god Lily, Happy!" Levy looked up to her friends and inspecting them both, neither of them had serious wounds just a few cuts, the blood that covered their skin and clothes belonged to the dead now. "What happened to you two?" Makarov looked at the two men "We were spotted by someone, after inspecting the corpses we suspect Grimoire Heat, Oracion Seis, and Raven Tail are working together with Sabertooth." Natsu wanted to grab Lily's shirt and make him speak, but Gajeel knowing what he was thinking placed his hand on his shoulder.

"We've found out that they have learnt that Lucy is alive, and living under an alias. One of the reasons we discovered that they are after her is for her money that is frozen in her parent's accounts until she is of age, and or married. Another reason is something that is in the Will? Or a promise that was broken from her parents? But also because Lucy was given something by her mother that is the key to getting new unknown drugs and weapons that not even the government knows about." They all turned their head and watched as Makarov shook his head from side to side "Lucy is no longer in possession of the necklace her mother gave her." Stepping down from his chair the short man climbed onto a table that had a painting resting over it. Removing the painting it revealed a computer the required not only the chipped tattoo, but also his thumb print and eye pattern. Once the safe was opened Makarov reached inside pulling out a small black velvet box. "When I found Lucy unconscious in her family house under the floor boards, I knew exactly what the necklace was that she held in her hand."

Opening the box in front of everyone they all stared at the round pendant that had had three circles. On the outer circle it was divided into twelve little sections that had all the zodiacs animal and humanoid signs. The next circle was again divided into twelve sections this time it had all the Zodiac symbols, and on the inner circle it was a flaming sun. "Her mother had told me a year before that she had some connections, and that she had been buying new unheard dangerous drugs and weapons, their schematics and recipes, before Jude had them killed. She was hiding the recipes and schematics with a group known as 'Hell's Stars' Thirteen of the most dangerous mafia members to ever live. They all have a key, but Layla had the master key that could over write and open the safe, without this key their keys were also. They thought it best seeming they all knew she would never use what was locked away."

Lifting the necklace out of the box showing the back of it how it had a small chip in the bottom of it to where it would connect with the safe's computer to unlock it. "Before I left with Lucy still unconscious, I saw a snowman like doll resting on Layla's bed. It had no blood on it or anything so I decided to take it with us, hoping to convince Lucy to give me the necklace in exchange for it. But I didn't have to retort to that she had gotten a hit to the head and she doesn't remember her mother giving her the necklace at all." Placing the necklace back in the box and into the, Makarov placed it back into the safe before closing it.

"No one knew that she had survived except for myself and a select few. Lucy lived with Natsu and myself for two weeks as I pulled some strings to get her new documents to give her a new life. I had explained to her that she mustn't tell anyone about who she really is, she understood. We had to fake her death for Natsu's sake, it was her idea… she didn't want Natsu to get hurt because of her." Natsu stiffened at this information. _'She just wanted to protect me? I could've protected her!' _he thought as he clenched is fists. Makarov walked to a large shelf filled with files and pulled out a large file labelled 'Heartfilia' "I was contacted a few days after her parent's death by one of the Hell stars and they gave me their Will. I read it over a few times making sure read it correctly…" they all stood there in front of Makarov's desk as he pulled out the Heartfilia's Will passing it to Natsu.

"When Lucy was five her father, Jude, started looking for suitors for her, seeming she was the next in line to become the leader of their Mafia group. He had gotten in contact with multiple rivalling gangs, who's next in line would have her as their betrothed. The reason for this was because her father wanted to make more alliances to gain more ground… He got greedy." "Where is this going?" Erza spoke, she had finally calmed herself enough to speak. "Layla didn't approve of having their daughter marrying a rival gang, especially Sabertooth. Layla often came here with Lucy and she would play with all of you." They all seemed to smile at the memory of placing with Lucy, her constant smiling, her worrying face when they scraped their knees.

'_I remember how possessive and protective I was over her' _Natsu snickered to himself _'I remember how I hated it when she would go run off with Gray or Gajeel playing with them… I remember once I dragged her behind an old oak tree in the garden and told that I loved her and that she was going to become my wife, and that she had to put up with me! I remember that look she gave me after I kissed her forehead! I thought she was going to cry! But then… she said she loved me too… and that she couldn't wait…' _

Makarov faced Natsu "Read the third page Natsu." Turning the pages Natsu's eyes started to read aloud to everyone in the room "To my daughter Lucy Heartfilia, Heiress to the Heartfilia Mafia. Before you were born you were cursed to live in the life of the Mafia, because of that your life will always be threatened and because you are female you are cursed to marry someone from another gang who is to become gangs leader. This is to make an alliance or to make one stronger. After watching you grow up with the children of Fairy Tail, and seeing you smile every day I have decided that you will be married into Fairy Tail, which we have already spoken about." Natsu stopped reading.

"Keep reading" Makarov said but Natsu shook his head, he knew what this meant and some of the others knew aswell. Levy took the Will out of his hand "After much talking and finally convincing your father, Jude Heartfilia, and also talking with Makarov and Igneel, we have all decided that you will wed Natsu Dragneel the next head of the Fairy Tail Mafia." Gasps and wide eyes filled the office, Natsu stormed out slamming the door. Looking back down at the page Levy continued reading "If we have died and you still live, you are still to wed Natsu Dragneel, He will protect you, it is evident that the love you both have even at your young age will soar as high as the stars as time moves forward. The money in our account will be frozen until such time that you two are married. 80% of the money is to go into Fairy Tail, the remaining 20% is for you both." Levy looked up at Makarov before looking behind her, everyone wanted to read this for themselves.

Natsu stormed out of the office, _'She knew! She fucken knew!' _a scowl was across his face, sure he was happy that his childhood sweetheart was going to be his wife, but he was pissed that she knew they were to become husband and wife and she didn't say anything. They both knew about each other's past and how they basically grew up together, was that not enough reason to tell him? Rushing down the stairs Natsu glared over at the bar and saw Mira and Lisanna. _'Wendy must still be in the infirmary.' _Walking towards the infirmary, he opened the doors, and saw Wendy talking with Lucy. "Lucy Heartfilia… We need to talk right now." Wendy flinched at his words, they weren't harsh or scary, it's just the way that he had said it. "Wendy keep your mouth shut about her, Makarov is going to announce her return understood?" She nodded as she left the room.


	7. Chapter 7

"Wendy sure has grown… Last time I saw her she was about six." She smiled softly but that was washed over with worry and concern when Natsu stood beside the bed, expressionless. "What's the matter Natsu?" she sat up in her bed reaching for his hand. At her touch Natsu was released from his thoughts. "You knew didn't you…? You knew that we were betrothed to each other… You knew that we were engaged didn't you…" His voice was low, he didn't know what answers he wanted from her. "Yes… I remembered when I was putting Plu in the wash… I tried really hard to remember where I had heard your name before... and when I saw a flash of pink hair and a toothy smile of a small boy… I instantly knew it was you…" she smiled softly but it faded as she continued.

"My mother had told me that I would be married into Fairy Tail... she just had to convince my father… and Makarov read me the Will the day before we had to fake my death… he said that on my 18th birthday that I was to meet him outside of where my parent's used to live… He said that he was going to tell you when you were older, but it looks like that didn't happen till tonight..." Lucy's head hung low, there was sadness in her voice, which made Natsu feel bad for upsetting her. "Natsu…" She looked up at him smiling, this was the first time that he had seen her smile like that. Although her smile was warm, there was no happiness or compassion in her eyes, it made his heart hurt. _'Don't smile if you aren't going to mean it…' _as if reading his thoughts Lucy stopped and let go on his hand, trying to stop her tears that were pooling in her eyes from falling.

"Lucy don't cry…" He sat on the bed beside her and pulled her into a hug "H – how ca – n I not c – cry wh – en –" she was cut short of her stuttering words when Natsu had tilted her chin up towards his face without her noticing, before leaning in and softly crashing his lips against hers. Lucy's brown eyes widened, her tears stopped all of a sudden. His eyes were closed as he licked and softly bit her top lip. Lucy felt like jelly in his embrace. Closing her eyes Lucy tried her best to kiss Natsu back without making a fool out of herself, it was after all her first kiss. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled them down to the bed. She could feel Natsu's hand rub along the side of her body making her shudder at his touch. Wanting to deepen the kiss Natsu bit her lip hard enough, making her mouth open in a small gasp, his tongue dove right in as he took advantage of the situation and start twirling his tongue around hers as they fought for supremacy.

Pulling away from the kiss for air, Natsu rested his forehead against Lucy's, his eyes smiling at hers, the tears had stop falling, her face was red from dried tears, but to a newly formed blush as well. "Lucy…" he spoke softly "Do you still love me like we said when we were little?" supporting his weight on his elbow, his body leaned over hers, as his feet stayed on the floor. His free hand caressed her face softly as he awaited her response. "That was why I was crying Natsu… I was going to tell you that if you didn't want to get married I was ok with it…" but was interrupted "But that's a lie." She nodded slowly.

"I cried because I thought you didn't love me anymore Natsu… I thought that maybe after all these years, you had turned into some sort of perverted play boy gangster… Which I'm partly correct on!" she laughed softly but gasped when she felt Natsu wrap his arms around her, burying his head into the nape of her neck. Wrapping her arms around him she sighed softly as a gentle smile slowly appeared on her lips "I thought that the little boy that I fell in love with all those years ago was gone… but yet here he is all grown up right in my arms." She smiled as she squeezed him tighter placing a kiss on his head.

Natsu shifted and pulled away from Lucy making her pout slightly from the lack of touch, he grabbed her hand entwining his fingers with hers "I'll be right back just stay here…" pulling her hand to his mouth he kiss it before letting go and opening the door. The moment that the door had opened, Natsu was pushed out of the way, as basically all of the people in Fairy Tail swarmed into the room. "Lucy!" Lisanna called out as she jumped onto the bed hugging her dead to long friend. Natsu stood at the back of everyone and smiled, watching everyone greet her once again, some bursted into tears and others smiled. Natsu pulled out his phone and sent Makarov a text before he walked out of the room, heading towards the bar where his closest friends sat. "How come you guys aren't trying to suffocate her?" standing near them but not close enough that they could hit him.

"It's because we have been alongside her for 6 almost 7 years… and yet we noticed the similarities we didn't think it was her… How can we re unite with someone that we thought had been dead, someone that's been alongside us all this time?" Gray looked down into his drink. "She is still our Lucy, no matter the last name. As children we grew up with Lucy Heartfilia, and after her supposed death we continued to know her as Lucy Ashely. Last name or not she still the kind hearted Lucy that we knew and know." Levy spoke trying to make everything seem alright. It was still silent "I agree with Levy." Erza spoke causing them all to look at her "We were never truly apart from her, so why treat her any differently now? We know the truth and why she had to hide it" "I expect you all to treat her the same, nothing different, just treat her how you would any other day." Makarov said as he walked down the office with a small box in his hand, grabbing everyone's attention at his words.

"What's in the box?" Gajeel, watching how Levy and Juvia's eyes sparkled at it "None of your damn business metal head." Natsu held his hand out to the previous leader and received the small box that had a dragon like lock on it. Stuffing the box in his pocket Natsu tried to walk back to the infirmary but his arm was grabbed by Erza. "I'm guessing that I speak for all of us when I say this, but I'm guessing you had your reasons for keeping her identity a secret from us this past month and a half?" Natsu nodded "She made me promise, she said that she would tell you all when she was ready… which I'm presuming was when she turned 18 next year." Wendy walked out of the infirmary and a lot of the other members followed, their smiles wide as they laughed and talked with one another, going back with to what they were doing earlier.

"I heard Lucy is currently staying with you all, I am going to assign all of you to watch over her until such time that threat has passed." Makarov said as he walked back up to his office, burying himself in paperwork. As Natsu walked back towards the infirmary he found that his group of friends were following close behind him. Opening the door he found Lucy there with a wide smile as they all walked in, but this smile, yes it was her normal smile but it was as if she were asking them all for forgiveness. Her smile had worked, they had all seemed to have forgiven her the moment that they set eyes on her smiling face. All the girls ran up to Lucy as she got out the bed, giving her a hug and bursted into tears, bursting into tears herself.

"I'm sorry I had to lie to you all." Lucy spoke as she wiped away her tears "I was hoping I could protect you all but I'm guessing something has happened that won't allow me to continue living under my alias anymore." Her smile faded, but when she felt Natsu grab her hand and entangle his fingers with hers, he started running towards the underground garden that they played at as children, leaving everyone in the room speechless. "Should we go after them? Levy asked as she started heading after them, but stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around Levy saw that the hand belonged to Gajeel "Let's leave them be." He spoke "I'm sure that idiot is more than capable of getting them both home in one piece." Gajeel grabbed his keys out of his pocket, and everyone nodded following close behind.


	8. Chapter 8

-Flash back-

"Natsu!" a small voice shouted, turning around the small pink haired boy's face lit up when he saw the small blonde girl run towards him with open arms. "Natsu!" She shouted once more as she jumped hugging the boy "Lucy" He hugged her back before grabbing her hand. "Mum is here to talk with Makarov, she said she is going to be a while and I want to play with Natsu" she smiled as she tapped Natsu "You're it!" she shouted as she ran around away from him, soon the other children had joined it, from Lisanna and Cana to Gray and Levy.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5…" Levy counted with her eyes closed as she leaned into a tree to prevent her from peaking. Natsu grabbed Lucy's arm and pulled her behind him as he ran away from everyone's sight but hers "She won't find us here!" coming to a stop Natsu's grin was wide as he turned around facing Lucy who was trying to regain her breath. "You run too fast!" she managed to say with her small hand on her flat chest "Are you sure we aren't too far from the rest?" she looked at him with big eyes "I'm sure, I mean we are still in the garden aren't we?" he paused for a moment "They'll find us… Eventually" Poking out his tongue he sat against the tree "Sit." He smiled as he waited for her to sit next to him, jumping slightly when Lucy sat beside him resting her head in his lap, grunting at him.

"Hey Lucy…" he started loosely plating random strands in her hair, she hummed in response "I Love you" He said with a big smile on his face, hearing his words Lucy quickly sat up "So you have to get used to me!" "Huh!? W – w – why!?" placing a kiss on her forehead Lucy went bright red "Because I'm going to marry you one day! So get used to it" He poked out his tongue and smiled once again, but looked worried for a moment when her eyes got big and started to water "Natsu!" she basically pounced on him and pushed him onto the ground "I – I Love you too!" He held her close to him "I can't wait to be your wife…" she rolled off from on top of him and just laid next to him, never wanting to be found, so that they could stay in this perfect moment.

"Haha! I found you!"

-Present-

"Natsu! Youre running too fast!" trying to get her feet to go faster Lucy realised that she was only wearing her short light pink night gown "Natsu! My nighty has probably flashed everyone by now!" Natsu laughed at her and smirked as he saw the old oak tree that brought back so many memories. He turned his head to see Lucy's eyes light up. "Get used to it!" finally coming to a stop behind the old tree Natsu sat against it with his arms behind his head, acting as a pillow. "Sit." He spoke watching her catch her breath. "This seems like Déjà vu." Her hand rested on her chest as it heaved. "Just sit." He patted the ground next to him with his toothy smile, watching as Lucy began to sit beside him, he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her onto his lap.

"I remember that you've dragged me here once before." She smiled at the memory "Yep, we were playing hide and go seek and Levy was it. I dragged you here wanting to keep you all to myself." "You are really possessive you know that right?" she rested her head against his chest listening to his heart, his arms wrapped around her "Hey! I see that as one of my best qualities!" giggling at his reaction she tilted her head up towards Natsu's face who looked down at her when he felt her shift.

"Natsu…" she breathed softly, chewing at her lips, he knew what she wanted. Leaning his head down towards her lips, brushing over them softly he moved to her ear. "Tell me Lucy…. What do you want?" his hot breath blew into her ear, making her shudder "I – I want a kiss…" Natsu smirked at her words, slowly placing kisses from her ear down her neck. "Where Luce…? Where do you want me to kiss you?" his hands started rubbing along the sides of body down to her thighs, his slow actions were torturing her, and he knew this with the sweet soft moans that were escaping her lips. "My lips… I want you to kiss my lips" Slowly moving his lips back up her shoulder and her neck but not without leaving a few marks.

'_My Lucy…' _upon reaching him reaching her lips, Lucy felt limp in his arms as he kissed her passionately. Licking at her bottom lip, he begged for entrance, which she quickly granted to him, he shot his tongue into her mouth battling for dominance with her. Natsu's hand started pushing the material to her nighty up her thigh to her panties. Pulling away from the kiss Natsu was impressed with himself, her lips were swollen from his bites, parts of her hair covered her face and the marks on her neck had formed.

Reaching into his pocket Natsu pulled out the small box that had a dragon like lock on it, keeping it hidden from her sight. "Lucy…" she hummed in reply not wanting to speak fearing it would ruin the mood. "Will yo– "before he could ask her anything both of their heads shot to the side, looking out from behind the tree after hearing someone calling out her name. "LUCY!" Happy called out pulling Lucy off of Natsu's lap and into a hug. _'I'm going to kill cat boy…' _Natsu glared at Happy, shoving the box back into his pocket. "Hello Happy." Lucy wrapped her arms around the tall blue haired boy, he was roughly Natsu's height but that was still a head taller than her.

Pulling away from the hug Happy twirled Lucy around "You've grown!" _'Definitely going to kill cat boy…' _Natsu stood up grabbing Lucy's hand and started walking towards the main entrance to go home, with happy following them. "You have as well, you used to be so short." Catching a glance over at Natsu she saw the scowl over his face _'Are you Jealous? Of Happy?' _Mentally face palming herself, she giggled slightly which made Natsu look at her "What?" "Oh nothing…" She just kept smiling. They talked all the way to the exit and Natsu was quiet, not wanting to say or do something that he would end up regretting later. Lucy hugged a few members good night, she saw Happy passing something to Natsu before walking back over to join her. "Let's go Luce." He grabbed her hand and placed his shoulder against a blue screen in the elevator.

"What did Happy give you?" Breaking the silence of what seemed like an eternity in the elevator, pulling a gun out of the back of his pants he showed her "He isn't sure if he and Lily were followed back here. I texted Gajeel, he's said that they're all home, but all my guns are either at home or in the fake floor to the back of the car." He watched Lucy just staring at the gun, as if fascinated "You wanna hold it or something?" "I don't know how to use a gun." Rubbing the back of her neck, Natsu handed her the gun and moved behind her "You hold it like this." overlapping his hand on hers, her positioned her hand so that she was holding the gun correctly and at the right height. Hearing the beep to the elevator Natsu grabbed the gun stuffing it away as he started walking up the stairs with Lucy following. "Can you teach me?" _'You really don't know how to use one do you?'_ he thought as he pressed his shoulder up against a blue screen opening the last door. As he went to open his mouth he saw something move in the shadows.

"Lucy stay here. Text someone at the house tell them to meet us at the waterpark pier." Passing Lucy his phone as he stood out the door, Lucy stood there confused about what was going on "Just do it!" he shouted causing her to jump, and she did what she was told, watching as the door closed as he disappeared into the shadows with his weapon drawn.

"My, my you are as quick as they say." Following the voice Natsu was on his guard "Such a shame it won't be of any use to you once we get our hand on Lucy Heartfilia…" there was another voice "If you even try to a finger on her I will fucken kill you." Natsu ears twitched as the sound of footsteps behind him. Turning around as quickly as he could he shot the gun multiple times before hearing the sound of a body falling to the ground? "I am the master of the shadows, Natsu Dragneel… What makes you think you stand a chance against me?" feeling a sharp pain surge through the side of his hip, it all acted in slow motion to him as he grabbed the blade with his hand, pulling it out of him before grabbing that hand that held it there, flipping the person over his head and into a wall. Walking over to the unconscious body, he looked down at the red head '_A woman?' _ Before he could pull the trigger, he heard someone jump on the roof tops.

Following the running figure Natsu could feel the presence of people behind. Skidding to a stop he quickly turned around charged at the three people behind him as he drew his pocket knife out from his pocket, weaving through them as he slit each of their throats, his clothes where covered in blood. Turning around once more he saw that the person had escaped. Running back towards the underground, he grabbed the unconscious woman throwing her over his shoulder before pressing his shoulder against the brick, opening the door to the flight of stairs. _'Fuck! Hurry up!' _he mentally screamed as he tried to force the door open faster with his free hand.

"Natsu…?" Lucy stood there in tears when she saw that he was ok, she didn't even notice that he was covered in blood. "Lucy text Elfman, tell him I'm leaving someone for him to interrogate." Walking down the stairs he dropped the woman in the elevator, with her hands binded with her own hair he walked back up to see Lucy still in tears with her hands shaking as she sent the message. Seeing the state that she was in Natsu pulled her into a tight hug "I – I was scared wh – en I heard, the – the gun – shots." Lucy stuttered on her words as she gripped tightly onto his blood soaked shirt. "I'm ok Lucy…" pulling back he bent down slightly resting his forehead against hers. "Let's go meet everyone ok?" as she nodded her head Natsu and Lucy walked out of the hidden door and to his car.

Lucy was quiet most of the trip to the pier just looking down at her hands as he thumbelled her thumbs. She would look over to Natsu every so often to make sure he really was there that he was ok. As they pulled into the car park to the pier she saw everyone else was waiting there gunned and ready. As she climbed out of the car ready to run up to everyone she stopped in her steps when she Natsu fall limp to the ground, not unconscious just limp. Dropping beside him she heard rapid footsteps as they all ran to his side, Gray and Gajeel pulled him up, sitting him against the cars tire. "Fucken bitch got me." He smiled at Lucy trying not to worry her as she sat beside him. "You..." She couldn't think straight, she wasn't sure if she should be happy he's alive or upset that he is hurt because of her. "You… YOU IDIOT!" she screamed. "How – how can you sit here smiling when you were hurt because of me!?" Tears fell down her face rapidly, as she stood up, but before Natsu could grab her hand she was running away from them all. "Go after her now!" Natsu shouted causing Erza and Jellal to run after her.

She didn't know how far she had ran, how many corners she had turned, or how many tears had fallen to the ground _'How…? How can he smile like that when he was just hurt because of me!? I should've just died all those years ago!' _she screamed inside of her head running into an alley, she found that it was a dead end when she felt her body hit the wall. Sliding down the bricks to her knees she hit the wall with her fist as the tears kept falling. She didn't even notice the man standing over her till he covered her mouth. Lucy's eyes shot open trying to hold her breath when she felt a damp cloth over her mouth. Shaking her head side to side as hard as she could tried to pull the hand away but she found that that approach wasn't working and tried something else. Lucy used all of her strength to stand as the man tried to hold her still, and when she was on her feet she swept her feet under him. The moment the man was on the ground and the cloth away from her mouth Lucy gasped for long needed air.

Hearing the man move as he tried to stand Lucy watched for a moment before bolting out of the alley. _'I shouldn't've run away!' _Mentally slapping herself stupid, she stopped and searched her surroundings, noticing a car park. She ran towards the car and slid underneath one, cutting her hands and knees on the broken glass in the process.


End file.
